


Father Ray's Office

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Father Ray's Office

Ryan went to open the door to Father Ray’s office when he heard grunts and gasps. He pressed his ear against the door and heard Ray groan, “Right there. Almost.”

Ryan opened the door quietly after checking to see if it was locked and cracked it open. He saw Ray splayed across his desk with his grey jacket keeping his hands in place above his head and Miguel pounding his ass using the desk as leverage. “What do you want papi?” Miguel breathed against Ray’s ear.

“You. All of you.”

“Sure you want this?”

“All…ohhh. Kiss me.”

Miguel kept his pace and when he moved to kiss Ray he noticed Ryan watching from the door. He kept his eyes on Ryan as he kissed Ray wetly. He sucked Ray’s tongue into his mouth and moaned. That one movement caused Ray to clench around Miguel and jerk from his orgasm exploding. Miguel bit into Ray’s shoulder as he came deep inside Ray’s ass, a low moan vibrating through his throat. 

Ray tugged on his bonds and Miguel reached up to pull Ray’s hands loose. He wrapped his arms around Miguel’s neck and kissed his cheeks and mouth and murmured nothings into his ear. Miguel slipped out of Ray’s body and helped him sit up. Ray still kept him close and kissed him. Miguel returned the kiss and whispered, “Sorry I bit your shoulder.”

“It’ll be fine Miguel.” Ray said as he moved his kisses down Miguel throat.

Ryan pushed the door open and started to clap. “So this is your somebody huh? Nice. Fucking a priest. I knew you had it in you man.”


End file.
